Noro
Noro (in Japanese: ノロ, Noro) is one of the recurring antagonists of the supernatural dark fantasy manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul. He is one of the direct subordinates of the One-Eyed Owl and it puts him in a high position of power as one of the secondary leaders of the Aogiri Tree. In the past he went by the name of Noroi '(ノロイ, ''Noroi) and was the adoptive father of the ghoul Eto. History Early Life Sometime in the past, Noroi was fleeing from the mysterious ghoul organization the V trying to escape them for reasons unknown. He then ran into an infant Eto, left behind by her father Yoshimura while he was busy slaughtering V members when Noroi took Eto in and raised her as his own. Sometime later in life, he would go under an unknown transformation into Noro and would later become a member of the Aogiri Tree following its creation most likely due to the preachings of the One-Eyed Owl. Aogiri Arc Noro first appears in the Aogiri Arc of the series. In the anime, he is at a small local CCG Compound where he along with the Bin Brothers and Tatara are attacking the facility and are killing all of the guards and ghoul investigators within the building. Eventually the compound is sacked and everyone leaves. He appears in the 11th Ward hideout base where Kaneki is brought before Tatara and attends the meeting there. After Tatara is done with Kaneki, he leaves the base's affairs in the hands of Noro and tells him to stand by and defend it in case the C.C.G. arrives at the base which Tatara predicts and eventually comes true. Once the CCG finally arrives at the compound, Noro is tasked with defending the upper regions of the compound and at 12:00 Midnight, he acts. Sometime during the raid, Noro intervenes in a fight between Ken Kaneki, who managed to escape, and Ayato Kirishima. In the manga Ayato is "half-killed" (half of his bones are broken by Kaneki) and in the anime he sustains no damage and rescues Ayato and puts the fight to an end and slaughtered the CCG Squad that he encountered. He also faces Uta, Yomo, and Shuu Tsukiyama and fought all three of them and demonstrated his unusually strong regeneration abilities. He then fled with Ayato at 2:00am and finally fled the collapsing compound after he discovered that Yakumo Oomori was found dead and was being carried away by Juuzou Suzuya. Raid on Cochlea Noro showed up during the raid on the ghoul detention center known as Cochlea in the 23rd Ward. He and dozens of Aogiri Tree members raided the prison and began massacring all of the guards and freeing the prisoners. Noro was most likely part of the commanding officers of the raid and left once the prison was ravaged and all surviving ghoul prisoners fled and all joined Aogiri expanding their numbers. Anteiku Raid Noro and the Aogiri Tree showed up in the 20th Ward sometime after Yoshimura was dealt with and the Anteiku Ghoul organization was wipped out. Eto first went in as the One-Eyed Owl in her kakuja form and Noro along with Tatara led an army of Aogiri Soldiers into combat and attacked the remaining CCG Forces that survived the raid. Tatara and Noro then run into a large squad of CCG Soldiers and fight all of them and eventually kill most of them and injuring the remaining survivors. Noro used his kagune and took a bite out of Seidou Takizawa and in Tokyo Ghoul:√A, Noro had also confronted Hide and caused a massive injury on him but it didn't kill him instantly. Tsukiyama Family Extermination Operation Three years later and Noro is still alive and well in Aogiri. He appears with Eto overlooking the Tsukiyama Estate as the CCG launches a military raid against it with the goal of exterminating the Tsukiyama Family. He later appears at the Lunar Eclipse Building where he is confronted by the Itou Squad and the Quinx Squad (minus Sasaki). All of the investigators get into formation when Noro attacks them and proceeds to cut Nezu in half and devours his back up support, Umeno. He then lunges himself at Saiko Yonebayashi but she is then saved by Kuki Urie and is then pinned down by Tooru Mutsuki and Ginshi Shirazu by their kagunes and is then cut if half by Saiko. This has no affect as usual as Noro just gets back up and regenerates himself back together. Noro then attacks Kuramoto Itou and crushes his ribcage with his kagune. Shirazu then pulls out his Nutcracker Quinque and uses it on Noro. Noro is bissected into four pieces after the quinque's expansion form is activated and Investigator Michibata then stabs his head. However, Noro is left unaffected as usual and he then has his lower half regenerated once more and he then stabs both Michibata and four other people nearby leaving Saiko and Shirazu as the only ones unaffected. Noro continues to fight the two of them when his kagune forms a mouth and is prepared to devour Shirazu. At the same time the events on the rooftop are taking place, Noro continues to fight with Shirazu with Saiko recovering from the use of her kagune and every single other investigator had been incapacitated. Shirazu gives all he has at Noro doing whatever it takes to defeat him. He starts straining himself but he still gives it all he has against Noro but he regenerates and Noro then manages to impale Shirazu in midair flight. Using what little strength he has left, Shirazu calls out for Kuki Urie to come and deliver the final blow against the ghoul. Urie then activate his kagune and begins to charge at Noro thinking that it's the end for all of them. Noro then bids Eto goodbye to himself as Urie delivers the final blow against him, killing the powerful ghoul once and for all. His head is later on seen next to his fallen mask, finally revealing his face. Appearance Noro is a very tall and bulky ghoul with shortened black hair (red in the anime) with a long pony tail on the back of his head. He wears a big white mask that covers his entire face and has a large mouth decoration on it along with tiny slits for his nostrils so he can breath. His face is fully covered so it's hard to find his true appearance. After the timeskip, he appears again where this time, his hair has grown longer as shown by a much more thicker ponytail. In the past as Noroi, he wore a red robe similar to the ones worn by Aogiri Members with a bulky face with a sincere look on it as well. It's unknown if anything happened to his face for him to constantly wear his mask. Personality Noro is a silent giant who never speaks whenever he appears. It's hard to tell what he is thinking as he appears to do so a lot and leaves a very eerie ton whenever he is in combat. Noro is also very obedient and deferential, as he always carries around a big electronic clock most likely to tell when it is time for him to act. Noro has sworn absolute allegiance to the One-Eyed King and follows all of his orders and commands without question. He acts like an average ghoul overall as he eats an absurd large amount of meat. Powers and Abilities Noro is considered to be one of the strongest ghouls, having an SS~ rating from the CCG. Due to his extraordinary inhumane regeneration and kagune weaponry, he was considered to be overpowering, able to regenerate his decapitated upper torso at an inhuman speed. *'''Regeneration: Noro has very powerful regeneration abilities as he is able to take as much damage that's inflicted on him and never feels any pain. All damage no matter how bad, is automatically healed and he still lives, even if his head comes off, it'll get right back on. Q-Bullets don't have any effect, and that's major since they are the only type of bullets that can kill ghouls, and he's not even effected by them at all even without shielding. *'Bikaku Kagune': Has a very large, strong, thick, and powerful Bikaku Kagune that is very useful when he's in combat. His kagune can create a large mouth with a set of teeth on it that he can use to consume flesh through it without even removing his mask, even when he's in combat. His kagune is strong enough to crush an entire human being and it can take the form of many shapes depening on the combat situation. *'Strength': Noro has intense brute strength and never reacts to any attack that's inflicted onto him, only allowing him to regenerate it. He is also a brute in combat as he can kill dozens of CCG Forces at once and is able to soak up Q-Bullets. His kagune allows him to take on countless enemies when in battle and easily finish them off without much effort. Relationships *Tatara: Tatara is the other subordinate of the One-Eyed King like Noro and is his superior. Noro follows all of Tatara's commands and doesn't question his orders at all. It is implied that they are actually close together and Eto claimed that Noro would be sad if anything happened to Tatara, implying that the two are friends. *One-Eyed King: Noro is one of the direct subordinates of the One-Eyed King and obeys him greatly. He has sworn absolute allegience to the King and as a result, he is one of his most trusted followers and is one of his right-hand men. Noro, like all Aogiri members, idolizes him and he wants to make his dream of an all-ghoul world true. *Eto: When they first met, Eto was only a baby and Noro was trusted with taking good care of her. Noroi had done just that and raised Eto as his own. However, he would later become Noro in the years following and became a loyal subordinate of Eto for reasons currently unknown but he still took orders from her. *Yoshimura: Surprisingly enough, Yoshimura back when he went by the name of Kuzen, had trusted Noroi to protect his daughter Eto and raise her when he couldn't. Noroi did such an order but since transforming into Noro, it's unknown what the current status of their relationship is. Trivia *Noro appears as the "Queen of Spades" in the Tokyo Ghoul Trump card series. *Noro is named after the Ryukyuan religious priestesses, in which the Noro was a spirit medium priestess that communicated with ancestors and the Gods from the indigenous belief system originated from Ryukyu Islands. At one time, they were considered Queen-Priestesses with considerable political and spiritual power within the community. *Noro can spin his head 180 degrees. *In the past, Noro appeared to have a regular humanoid appearance of a ghoul. However, when he was killed, he was revealed to have a zombified appearance. Why this is the case remains unknown, although theories suggest that it was brought upon by him being reanimated by Eto, which has occurred one other time in the series. Navigation pl:Noro Category:Man-Eaters Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Demon Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Priests Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Military Category:Dark Knights Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Parents